thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkn (Universe A)
The Arkn were the second race of beings brought into existence. The first four Arkn were created by various Hethe (these Hethe being Cre'vial, Leg'Leg, Tum'to, and Gar'sha). From the first four Arkn, the war against The Dekn began, and their entire race grew large. Their home is The Aethierium, and their current King is Lazarus Del'Phar. History The War The Arkn were created by the Hethe out of the darkness within the Dekn, in order to rival them. The first few Arkn were Gynesis, Gilgamesh, Abaddon, and Raziel. When the Arkn saw the Dekn within their tree home, they decided they wanted it; they attacked, and took the Tree from the Dekn, chasing them from their home. Angered, the Dekn fought back and reclaimed their home. The Hethe granted the Arkn weapons, so that they could fight back: Gynesis received Praevaricator, a mystical staff; Gilgamesh was granted Immulsyr, a great hook; and Abaddon was given Dragonier, a bladed cane; the rest of thee Arkn were given swords and the gift of fire. With their newfound weapons, The Arkn set fire to the Tree and claimed the remaining wood for themselves. When Humanity was created, The Arkn looked at the Earth and wanted to take that for themselves as well. They began attaching themselves to humans as "Guardians"; this only served to further inflame the war between the Arkn and the Dekn (who were horrified that the Arkn were essentially making Humanity slaves to their will). The Hethe Malek (who had created Humanity) began trying to create a new home for humans, in which they could live their lives free of the Arkn. Centuries into the war, Raziel observed the ways of The Arkn and Dekn, and he and the other original Arkn cut their hands and bled into a chalice, which was poured into what was left of the tree. The tree released an energy which came to be known as Magick. Raziel began to master this energy and used it to create two separate realities for The Arkn and Dekn, which later became The Infinitium and The Golden Cities. These two realities were stabilized by Malek. This unofficially brought an end to the First Arkn/Dekn War, and the Arkn enjoyed a period of peace and prosperity. After the damning of Gilgamesh in The Infernous, brought about by the traitorous Arkn Lord Hash'bor'kanibal, Uriel, the son of Gilgamesh, stepped forward to become the new Arkn King. Abaddon grew jealous of his position, but respected it nonetheless, and went off to become a prestigious warlord in the Arkn/Dekn wars. The Watchers & The Nephilim Over time, an indecent occurred with a select group of Arkn, who had been dispatched to watch over humanity. These Arkn were known as "The Watchers"; they had fornicated with humans, and, to their surprise, the humans have given birth to their children, which were called "Nephilim". Upon learning of this, the Intermediary Council (a council of Arkn and Dekn Lords who represent the different districts within The Golden City and Infinitium, who come together for a short time to discuss matters pertaining to both parties' interests), ordered the children to be slain by Raziel and for each Arkn who had been involved to be exiled or executed. However, rather than killing the children, Raziel went behind the Council's back and worked with one of The Watchers, an Arkn named Asmodeus who had been the second son of Abaddon, to create an alternate reality for the surviving Nephilim. Raziel talked to Asmodeus into receiving help from one of the humanity-preserving Dekn named Vine to keep the children safe and concealed. Following this incident, The Watchers that were not captured by Raziel and Raphael were executed, while other Arkn were imprisoned into The Infernous by Hash'bor'kanibal. Asmodeus was exiled and wound up becoming a very powerful Dekn Lord. These events helped bring about the Second Arkn/Dekn War. After seeing Humanity devastated, Malek (whose first effort at creating a new home for humanity had failed) sought the help of four powerful Dekn Lords known as the Persophelums -- including Vine to create a new system for Humanity to live in, based on his destroyed early prototype. The Persophelums worked on this system, and managed to transfer the lost souls of Humanity into it, protecting them from being enslaved and destroyed by The Arkn by granting them countless opportunities at life. This system was known as .Reality. However, it failed to stop the Arkn from continuing to interfere in the lives of humans. The Second War The Arkn Cabinet (hoping to gain more support for the War) decided to make an example to The Arkn that even the best of The Arkn can fall as far as Hash'bor'kanibal. Hence, The Cabinet called upon King Uriel and asked him to be consigned to The Infernous to kill Hash'bor'kanibal. Uriel declined, however, telling them that he was not about to slay one of his fellow Arkn. Their next choice was Ellpagg, Son of Uriel, Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and (strangely) Beetles. Unaware of the non-choice selection, Ellpagg believed he had volunteered for the task of convincing the Carver to come out (when in actuality, he was selected already by the Arkn Lords, who were betraying him). After sending him down to the Infernous, and having his memories stripped, The Lords were interrupted by Uriel, who had come to say farewell to Ellpagg (but mistakenly overheard their plan). Outraged, in a fit of sudden fury, Uriel ended up beheading the Arkn Lord Xan'dri'el and was in turn locked away in prison. Shortly thereafter, Uriel escaped and threw himself into one of the central .Reality cores, killing him and sending him to The Infernous. Ellpagg's torment from within The Infernous was streamed to The Arkn via their Cloud9 broadcast system. Upon King Uriel's betrayal, Abaddon took Uriel's place as King of the Arkn. Though he was the Third King, he called himself the "Fourth King", out of respect for Ellpagg. Unfortunately, Abaddon's heirs were unable to take his place should anything happen to him: Raphael, The Crusader, had undergone The Bastard's Decay and was cast out by The Arkn as a traitor, and Asmodeus had defected and sided with the Dekn. Despite this, Abaddon continued to rule; he was known as "The Tyrant King", keeping the Arkn in place and the Dekn in line. Abaddon was later killed in a fight with Persophelus Clubs, and the Arkn Lord Lazarus Del'Phar took his place as The Fourth King of the Arkn. Powers / Abilities An Arkn's powers are based off of the use of Magick (or Ma'gick), a concept created by Raziel, and usually their specialties will define what they represent. For example, Raziel created Magick and is the Master among all other Arkn; hence, he is known as the Arknmagus. However, not all Arkn rely on the use of magick to their advantage. In another example, Raphael learned to fend for himself in the Arkn/Dekn war using mostly weapons, earning his way up toward the point where he is rewarded by being titled "The Crusader". A list of known magic the Arkn can use includes: * Alchemical * Bardic/Sound * Blood * Chaos * Divinity (Only known by Raziel and those he personally taught) * Dream * Elemental * Hand (Applies to all forms of Magick) * Healing * Illusion/Perception * Inscriptive * Light * Mirror * Nature * Psionic * Shadow/Darkness * Temporal/Time (Used only by Azrael) More specific spells and castings are part of the separate castes of Magick. An Arkn or Dekn often chooses to specialize in a certain caste of Magick and master it, as mastering multiple castes of Magick is increasingly difficult. All of the abilities that the Arkn possess are not limitless. Culture/Appearance The Arkn are known for being an egotistical species, seeing themselves as above most other races such as Humanity, The Dekn, or The Claisteoln. Their culture is well shown within their home, The Golden Cities. What sets the Arkn aside from the Dekn is their purpose. They started attaching themselves to humanity in order to get the Dekn in a bind, because a Dekn would not normally go after humans but have to if an Arkn is attached. Some Arkn may see it as protection. While in protection mode, Arkn are spiritually attached to the guarded one, and should harm come to the guarded one, the Arkn itself will be damaged. While the guarded one dying does not kill (in most cases) the Arkn, it severely harms the attached guardian to the point of needing immediate healing or rest. The power they have seeps into technology such as cameras, phones, and televisions and causes unnatural coloration within captured footage. The coloration tends to also be consistent with individual Arkn. Through this coloration, an Arkn will be shown to have wings arching from their shoulder blades. An Arkn may have some defining trait with their wings/distortion, but this isn't limited to each one. They're also manifested, so Arkn won't consistently have them showing. (In some Arkn cities such as The Paradisium, however, having ones' wings constantly visible is regarded as a sign of beauty.) Procreation Arkn are able to procreate and can do so in many different ways. The primary way of procreation was founded by Gilgamesh and his former wife, Kry'atha. Taking a piece of one's own life force and energy, the Arkn can combine the manifested life force with another Arkn's manifested life force to create a sort of fusion between the two Arkn, in a child's form. In addition to this, two Arkn may go the more humanly traditional route, however it is much more common for them to use the combination of energy to procreate. Revealed (Named) Arkn * Abad'don – The Third Arkn; Third King of the Arkn (Deceased) * Abu’ura (Removed) * Am'bariel Gil'baraskas Para'disi – Arkn Muse of Radiance, Song and Empathy (Removed) * April (Defected) * Asmodeus – Dekn Lord of Desires, Deceit, and Nightmares (Removed) * Ava (Defected) * Ala’zerath (Removed) * Athaliah – Member of the Valkyrium * Azazel – Arkn Lord of Power, Superiority, Rule, Madness, Fear, and Darkness (Removed) * Az'uh'ra'el * Cele'Ra'Cria – Arkn Intoner of the Heavens, The Abyss, and the Celestial Celebrant (Deceased) * Circe – The Arkn Nomad of Survival (Defected) * Cla'rif'exdja * De’adther (Removed) * Deloran – Member of the Valkyrium * Dia'rin'ceria (Defected) * Drak'ulah – Arkn Lord of Self Consciousness * Exozecht – Arkn Muse of History, Trials, and Ruler of the Sands (Disappeared) * Ellpagg Xeth'i'stral – Arkn Knight of Battle, Madness, and Beetles (Removed) * Frost – Arkn Baroness of Winter * Ghed'bri'khul * Gilga'mesh Xeth'i'stral – The Second Arkn; First King of the Arkn (Deceased) * Gira'Sek'Terrania – Arkn Muse of the Flightless (Disappeared) * Gran'dval Gar'etth Darkrage – Arkn Knight of Blood, Steel and Shadow * Gyne'sis – The First Arkn * Hash'bor'kanibal – Arkn Lord of Power and Truths (Removed) * Hazih’el – Arkn Mechanic, Engineer * Heart Stitch – Arkn of Idioms and Fables * Helios – Arkn Magesword of Fire, Ash and Stoker of the Eternal Flame * Ilfanriel / Phobos * Ishmahab'Raguel'M – Arkn Warrior of Justice and Vengeance (Deceased) * Japheth'Kah'Iel – The Arkn of Truth, Persuasion, and Interrogation (Disappeared) * Jofariel * Dia'rin'ceria (Defected) * Jos’sephine (Removed) * Kry'atha (Defected) * Laz'arus Del'Phar – Member of the Arkn Council (Former); Arkn Warrior (Deceased) * Lexioanis * Louise (Defected) * Maalformius Darkrage – Member of the Valkyrium; King of the Black Market * Marionette * Mary'etha * Megan * Myrina * Nath’haniel (Removed) * Pestilence * Preth'ad'hedral * Raph'ael (Removed) * Ror'Kah'lel * Ruhah'zehee'el – Arkn of Knowledge, Magic, Wisdom, and Secrets * Seraphina – Member of the Valkyrium * Samael – The Arkn of Death (Defected) * Tamar – Arkn Mechanic * Tek'han'kedmikh * The Historian * Ur'iel – Second King of the Arkn; King of Battle (Removed) * Valkyrius Thorm – Leader of the Assassins * Viic’ter (Removed) * Vvieris Koor – Arkn Lord of Vengeance and Steel * Xetheial (Deceased) * Xa’Azariane * Zachariah * Xan'dri'el (Deceased) * Zara'Eth – Arkn Muse of Reprise, Silence and The Final Sound * Zed'jor'tgak * Zekiel – Arkn Muse of Dissonance * Zophiel – Arkn Intoner of Harmony (Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn Category:Universe A Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Races (Universe A) Category:Races